


Dark Dreams

by MissyMae33



Category: The Flip Zone
Genre: #FlipZone, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMae33/pseuds/MissyMae33
Summary: Life comes in sentences. Life comes as you, an author, build up your story from research and experiences. You make your tale, and your character makes decisions, following dirty paths, and gliding your hand against the brush and bushes on the wall of the maze you made with your quill and the many ink smudges on your paper. Zil knew this, and she never regretted leaving. But if someone is holding your leash, and knows that you didn’t fall far from your parents’ tree, they will make sure you never forget your true roots.
Relationships: Kojil & Zil, Zil & Lerisa
Kudos: 3





	Dark Dreams

_ Infinity~ _

_ Not what he seems~ _

_ Beware _

_ Of the man _

_ Named… _

**_“Wake up, Zil.”_ **

A cold, hard floor comes in contact with Zil, she slowly opens her eyes, her faded pink and bright yellow eyes adjusting to the darkness. Her chest is heavy, and her wrists are especially cold. Zil tried to pull herself upward so she could sit up, but moving is hard and time consuming, and the clanking of metal make her stop in her tracks.

“What the… Leirsa…?”

She hears fingers snap, which echoes around wherever she is in a really loud crescendo, making her ears ring. She tried to cover them to save her hearing but it takes quite a while to bring her arms up to her ears. Noticing this, she looks down. She lets out a hard gasp to find to cuffs of iron buckled around her wrist, with chains leading to a welded pad on the ground close by. She also sees the rest of her body, her legs pooled in the skirt of her royal gown, and her arms gloved in black.

_ Her royal attire. _

“No… not again…”

When the ringing fades, she can hear cheering from down below. She hurriedly gets up and looks down. Her heart stops. Her world ceases its revolving.  _ All. Is. Still. _

She can see her subjects from Kozrul down below, cheering and chanting her name.

She’s back home, and on the main balcony in her castle.

“Wait… I can’t be back…”

The crowd replies: “All hail Queen Zil, the ruler of Kozrul!!!”

Zil tried to back up, but the chains make her immobilized, forcing her to look down at the demons below.

The darkness sighs, sending a chill running through her gown and down her spine. Her liquid grief trickles down her pale cheeks, and shatter on the ground in a storm of sobs and sniffles. She tries to summon something to free herself, but her horns are covered in an orange gunk, making it impossible to perform any magic or spells. Any powers or functions that Zil had the last time she opened her eyes to greet the world and press on with her life  _ were completely gone _ . She’s  _ stuck. _

“No!  _ No! Someone help me!!! HELP ME!! _ ”

Zil feels a sudden press on her shoulder, deflating her shoulder piece of her gown a little. A hand incased in a black glove greets her, along with a chuckle with an audile smoulder that erupts from behind her, making her ears hurt again. She spins around, making her gown and legs tangled in the chains to see something ghastly. 

_ Kojil, the nightmarish fusion of Koji and Zil. Standing right. In. Front of her. _

Zil backs up, but steps on her gown, making her tumble over, and hit her head on the railing, making her yelp in pain. Kojil leans down to look at Zil, putting a finger over their lips to hush the princess.

_ “Shhh. You’re making quite a ruckus, mind toning it down a scotch, my dear?” _ Kojil said, transferring the finger from their lips to Zil’s.

“I. Won’t. You have  _ no _ control over me!! Never had, never will. Let me out  _ now _ .” Zil said, sitting up more, despite being imprisoned in her heavy gown and freezing chains giving her body a very unwanted hug.

The wind whispers in Zil’s ears, slowly turning into a stronger current, making Zil cover her face to protect herself from the sharp, cold breath from the stars. When she looks up again, Kojil is laughing something awful, and the figures of Ozrul and Kozath appear from behind them.

_ Zils parents. _

“You… WHY ARE YOU HERE!?” Zil screamed, trying to move around in the mangle that is her gown and chains.

Ozrul and Kozath gazed blankly ahead, their eyes glowing a faint tint of red. They each lifted an arm up, and plastered on a smirk that looked exactly like Kojil’s horrid grin. Kojil, as if puppeting them, lifted both arms up at the same time, and created an orange ball of light. 

Zil’s vision, blurred with tears, helplessly watched this happen, cowering by the balcony with the cheering subjects below. Her field of vision was hard to make out from her visible sadness and her shaky figure topped with the tears of one, shaken and distraught, tangled in the hands of one to torture; one to hurt those who want light in their everlasting dark.

“You are gonna be fine… you're gonna be fine… Leirsa’s going to find you, and he’s gonna save you… just… don’t be scared… he’s coming for you…” Zil whispered, voice shaky and choked with tears trying to give herself a hug, and closing her eyes to see her favorite person hugging back. She could almost feel his hair blowing against her face, and hear him singing their special song. But with it came the unmelodious laughter from Kojil, mocking her for her failure.

Life comes in sentences. Life comes as you, an author, build up your story from research and experiences. You make your tale, and your character makes decisions, following dirty paths, and gliding your hand against the brush and bushes on the wall of the maze you made with your quill and the many ink smudges on your paper. Zil knew this, and she never regretted leaving. But if someone is holding your leash, and knows that you didn’t fall far from your parents’ tree, they will make sure you  _ never _ forget your true roots.

A flash of light comes from the ball Kojil was holding, blinding Zil with light.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Here, you tie the stems together like this.”

Zil looks up at a figure above her, looking to the source of the voice. Behind the lamp of her room, she can see the long, blonde hair flow with every move, and one green eye looking lovingly down at Zil. A smile is seen blessed by stars and by the happiness that is received from Zil.

_ Leirsa. _

Zil gives Leirsa a smile, before returning to her project. She ties the stems of flowers together, until there are an array of them in a line. Bright flowers, differentiated by colors smile at Zil. She smiles back, happy and free.

“I… I think I have it!! Don’t look, Leirsa! Close your eyes!” Zil said, happily turning toward Leirsa, and hiding the gift behind her back. Leirsa let out a calm and happy giggle, and closed his eyes. With a few effort sounds, and a little giggle from Zil, she placed the gift on Leirsa’s head.

“Okay, open them!!” Zil said, summoning a mirror.

Leirsa opened his eyes, and happily looked inside. He looked on his head and saw what she had made. A flower crown with fresh azaleas and hyacinths encased his head. He put his hands to his mouth and gasped. It was  _ beautiful _ .

“Oh… Zil… this is wonderful… Thank you so much.” Leirsa said, throwing her into a hug. Zil happily accepted and smiled. She heard sniffling from behind, coming from Leirsa.

“Leirsa… are you crying…?” Zil asked, pulling back and looking at him. When she saw him, there were indeed tears, but there was a thankful grin painted on his face.

“I’m okay… I’m… I’m just so happy. I love you so much, Stardust.” Leirsa said, eyes glossy and voice extremely thankful, yet shaky and choked from tears.

Zil’s eyes became a little sparkly and watery too, incasing Leirsa in yet another hug. This was the life she wanted, the life she finally had. 

_ Perfect. _

_ Perfect, but nothing lasts that way forever. _

_ Zil knows it far too well. _

_ 3...2…1… cue. _

**_Snap._ **

“Zil…?” Leirsa asked, voice back to normal and shaking just a tad.

“Yeah, Leirsa?” Zil asked, smile fading a little hearing this sudden change.

**_Go._ **

_ “Why did you let me die, Zil?” _

Zil’s hand became soaked on Leirsa’s back. Leirsa let out a sudden coughing fit trying to scream between breaths. His full body went limp and all of his weight fell onto Zil. Zil laid him down on her bed.

_ Leirsa’s eyes are closed. _

“Leirsa… LEIRSA?!” Zil frantically said, rocking his shoulder while screaming at him to get up. His hair moves, but doesn’t flow like it did moments before, it just lays flat.

_ Dead. _

Zil keeps shaking and screaming his name, but hunched over him in a sobbing fit. She sees many things, and has seen many things. But all at once…

_ Ozrul. _

_ Zimhicks. _

_ Falling. _

_ Down. _

_ Down. _

_ Leirsa. _

_ Falling. _

_ With Mae. _

_ Down. _

_ Down. _

_ Seeing Leirsa dead. _

_ With Zil still alive. _

_ Lies. _

_ Slander. _

_ Torture. _

Zil looked past him to find the maimed bodies of everyone else she had cared for.

_ Sybil, Cora, Celimene, Todd, Meowzah, Rama, Callum, Bags, everyone she had ever loved. _

One stood above them all with the scimitar that did the job. 

_ Koji. _

_ The madman, the leader, the master, the enemy. _

He placed his hand over his mouth, and chuckled.

_ “Get back on track. You’re making me bored!” _

Laughter is heard.

The world faded away…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

And with that, whole world was encased in Shadows. The Deep and Dark had a cold chill that ran up and down Zil’s body giving her pinches on the cheek, and pushing her forward towards the balcony. 

She snapped out of that horrid vision, and was back in reality. She stirs in her chains, and Ozrul and Kozath come and make her stand to look over her kingdom. They each held onto one arm and Kojil flew above them. She tried to release herself from the grasps of her parents, but she couldn't move. She felt her crown be placed upon her head, a wondrous fantasy for little girls everywhere, but a reminder of tragedy and failure for Zil.

“Everyone, it is my absolute pleasure that today, I give you the  _ eternal _ ruler of Kozrul, Queen Zillian Barthith.” Kojil said, evil intentions lacing every word as they let go of the crown, now on Zil’s head.

Cheers and praises erupted from below, but even as they made Zil’s ears burs into pain, she felt as if she heard them underwater. But the one thing she did hear clearly was Kojil, laughing up a storm from behind.

_ “LEIRSA!! LEIRSA HELP ME!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!” _

All of a sudden, Zil felt something shoot from her stomach with a sickening sound of bones and blood crackling and spilling, followed by so… so much pain.

Zil screamed, and looked down at what happened. The world started to spin, and blackness seeped in the corners of her eyes.

Her knees gave in, and she started to fall. Everything went into slow motion…

As her eyes closed, she saw one person, Kojil, smirking and waving goodbye as Zil’s eyes looked up, then fell back into her head.

She landed hard on the ground, but with a soft thud that sounded and felt like blankets and pillows.

_ “… _

_ Zil… _

_ ZIL!!! _

_ Zil wake up!!!” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zil sprang up in her bed, her blankets pooled around her waist, and the panicked movements caused Asriel to fall off the bed. He landed on the ground with a soft thud, but was quickly scooped up by someone rushing to her aid.

Zil curled herself in a ball and kept shaking, yelling, sobbing for someone. 

And someone came.

_ Leirsa.  _

“Zil! Zil, you're okay, you’re okay… please breathe… please, Stardust…” Leirsa said, grabbing Mae and Leirsa and giving them to her before giving her a hug.

Zil freely cried into Leirsa’s chest, grabbing his shirt and pulling it toward her for comfort. Leirsa’s warm arms embraces her as she weeped. He shushed her, and started to sing.

_ In the field of the stars, _

_ In the bed of the galaxies. _

_ I see you smile, _

_ And it makes me so happy. _

_ In our room or the bar, _

_ Your smile reaches the stars, _

_ And I know you’ll go far. _

_ And it may seem sappy, _

_ But. _

As Leirsa sung, Zil was able to calm down and finally catch a good, hearty breath. She let the song catch on so, and she quietly mouthed the words as he went on. She leaned herself against him, and let out a sigh. 

She smiled, and slept.

Leirsa laid her back down, wrapping her in her duvet and leaving Asriel and Mae with her to rest. He walked over and turned on the nightlight that projected stars on the ceiling. He walked back over to Zil, and sat down by her bed. She leaned his head on her headboard, and pulled up his blanket from his inflatable mattress, and looked at Zil. He stroked the hair out of her eyes.

“Goodnight, Stardust. I love you.”

_ The End. _

  
  



End file.
